Chasing the Night
by MichelleKelly
Summary: A hellsingSilent Hill Crossover, when Hans Dies, he pulls Rip back to Silent hill, A place of bitter memories.
1. Chapter 1

In my nightmares I see that town.

Silent Hill,

I swore that We'd never go back there.

I lied.

I'm here now, Rip, waiting for you,

I'm waiting for another chance,

In silent Hill we had the most sorrow.

We also had the most luck.

Your Husband,

Hans Gunsche.

Rip folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She stood at the overlook to Toluca lake. The soft breeze blowing the water and ash into her eyes. Squinting she made her way back to her car, placed the letter in the glove compartment and grabbed her hand pistol. If the Doktor was still there, she best be protected. She inhaled deeply and made her way through the forest.

When she approached the cemetery she could hear an odd meowing. As she approached the headstones she saw a mere child bouncing back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for my mommy."

"Why here?"

"This is where Doktor said she is."

"where is the Doktor?"

"I dunno"

"Be careful, I don't have time to look after you, I have….something to take care of."

"Ok, see you later!" the boy exclaimed, and Rip exited the graveyard. Her heart raced as she entered the town. It brought back so many horrific memories.

"Oh Hans why did you bring me here?"

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_In my nightmares I see that town,_

_Silent Hill_

_I swore we'd never go back there._

_I lied._

_I'm here now, Rip, waiting for you,_

_I'm waiting for another chance,_

_In silent Hill we had the most sorrow._

_We also had the most luck._

_Your Husband,_

_Hans Gunsche._

A strong gray fog covered the town and Rip's line of vision. When she inhaled she felt like she was smoking. She had quit that nasty habit years ago. She scanned the surroundings, old, dilapidated buildings, crumbling with rust, mold, mildew and smoke damage occupied the area. She turned around at the door she had just emerged from written in what looked like blood were the words _There once was a hole here, But it's gone now! _She could hear soft shuffling quite a distance away. Thinking for a moment she wondered to where her husband could be. Pulling out her map, she made a list.

Rosewater Park

Brookhaven Hospital

Blue Creek apartments

Toluca hotel

First on her list was the park, yet when she gazed around her surroundings she realized that indeed the apartments were closer. Room 307 was the room that she and Hans had lived in for the length of the pregnancy.

The wood on the door had rotted so much that it was easily broken through. When Rip got inside the disgusting repulsive smell of rotting flesh overwhelmed her. Had someone died in here? On the brink of vomiting Rip made her way up the creaky, termite infested, water damaged, vandalized wooden steps to the third floor. The smell of rotting flesh became more intense as she approached the doors, yet she couldn't help but remember what had happened here in those 11 months.

Flashback 

"Hans I can't believe it, we're finally going to be able to have a baby! After 3 long years, we'll have our own little baby!" She spun on her heel in the room, her long hair spinning behind her, a look of sheer happiness on her face. He smiled back at her.

"Silent Hill has the best medical technology of the entire country, if there's anyone that can help us get pregnant, it's them." He replied. She squealed with delight. She twirled around the room, settling in Hans' lap. She grinned as she laid her head against his chest. He kissed her hair lightly. She straddled him, fisting his lapels.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, grazing the softness of her lips. She pressed herself closer to him. Her soft neck was at his lips. He grazed it lightly softly kissing the white tender flesh. Picking her up he carried her through the small archway to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"I suppose we can always try for the baby naturally again." He said his voice low and rumbling in her ear.

"uh-huh." She replied leaning up against him. His hand traveled up her skirt to her thigh.

She stood at the door, her elegant white hand placed on the door handle. The moaning seemed to be coming from inside the room. Her body shook as she opened the door, Was Hans hurt?

Her mouth dropped in horror at what she saw, unfortunately she had already made it about 5 steps into the room. She darted for the closet, and closed the door. In Front of her stood a monster with a large tetrahedron on his head,(Marital problems) it was stained with blood, guts, and gore. She watched from the closet as the monster assaulted 2 female mannequins, another lay on the floor a few feet from the closet, mangled halves that resembled Han's Bellmers dolls, two mangles bottom halves attached at the hips somehow. She pulled the small handgun from her hip and shot at the monster. It heard it. It moved. The beast moved towards the closet, the smell of dead corpse flesh got stronger as Rip realized that's what the creature was wearing. Human flesh. Dead Flesh. It got closer to the closet placing dirty, mangy, gloved hands on the door and shaking it violently. Blood spattered onto Rip's face. The Pyramid head growled fiercely, menacingly.

Rip Screamed.

The Creature moved, and left room 307. She could hear the thick soled boots as they moved across the floor away from where she was standing.

_Dear God, what is going on? This isn't our Silent Hill._

_**End Chapter 2**_

I will have every monster represent something like in Silent Hill, it may not be the same, but oh well.

Here in this chapter Pyramid head was introduced, he represents the marital problems that will be introduced later in the story.

So Pyramid head marital problems.

Pi-KA-chu.

BryBry, take off your pants. And if you're not Bryan please leave a message after the tone.


	3. Chapter 3

_In my nightmares I see that town,_

_Silent Hill_

_I swore we'd never go back there._

_I lied._

_I'm here now, Rip, waiting for you,_

_I'm waiting for another chance,_

_In silent Hill we had the most sorrow._

_We also had the most luck._

_Your Husband,_

_Hans Gunsche._

Rip's watch ticked by the seconds, minutes, hours. She was so petrified by the horrendous monster that she didn't want to move. Time ticked by slowly until she moved from the spider hole in the closet and searched around the room she lived in for 11 months. Room 307 held so many memories for her. She picked up the video cassette tape that she had left on the table the day Hans and her left Silent Hill for good. Turning the tape over in her hands she put it into the VCR. A gray snow appeared on the screen before the camera focused. Rip remembered the tape now, she smiled softly as she watched the tape play. The camera focused on her sitting on the couch.

"We're in our new apartment, what do you think Rip?" she smiled back at the camera. "You look so pretty sitting there, just think about it, in less then a year we'll have a baby in our arms!"

"I know, I can't wait."

"You know I can see straight down your top?"

"Oh, can you?"

"ohh, yes., why don't you take it off?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"heh. Yes, I would." Rip lifted the red top over her head and threw it at her husband. She blushed slightly and gazed at the camera seductively. "Take off the bra" she giggled,

"MY you're so disgusting."

"I feel like I'm filming soft porn!"

"I bet you wish you were." She replied getting up from the couch and heading towards the bedroom, she unclasped the bra on the way in and threw it towards the closet. She sat on the bed her arms behind her. Rip cocked her head at the camera. 'Do you want me to take my pants off."

"Nah, let me do that." He said, setting the camera on the dresser and straddling her over the bed.

"Oh my," She muttered as he nuzzled against her neck. She felt so strong, so happy. She slid her hand into her husbands waistband while the other hand roamed his back, fingernails tracing light patterns into his skin. He groaned pressing his pelvis against hers. Rip could hear herself giggle before the tape cut to heavy breathing.

"Ok the baby is on it's way, Rip how do you feel?"

"I'm going to shoot you! Oh my god this hurts!" Rip's hands were on a very swollen stomach, her face was twisted in pain.

"We're on our way to the hospital now Off to Brookehaven." Rip pulled herself to her feet using the furniture and waddled across the apartment towards the door. The tape cut to black. Rip's hands were on her barren stomach, she drove her nails into the soft white flesh as tears welled in her eyes. It was only a few hours later that she delivered the baby. Then the docktor killed it. She watched in horror as her body bleed. She watched as the docktor suffocated her child while she was incapacitated from the drugs. There was blood everywhere. Everything seemed to Surreal.

Rip stood up and left room 307. She didn't want to go back. With teary eyes she made her way to Rosewater Park.

Even more memories flooded her mind. She wanted out of this town as soon as possible.

Flashback 

Four more months and we'll have our own little baby!" Hans cried. Rip leaned into him and they watched the sunset over the bridge to Toluca lake.

"Our dreams are finally coming true." Rip moaned.

It was all so dirty dank and morbid. The fog covered her vision. Everything was so hazy. But she could obviously make out a figure standing by Toluca lake.

"Hans!" she cried. The figure turned. Something wasn't right, it wasn't Hans, but she could have sworn it was.

"I'm Stetson."

"No, you can't be, you're Hans, right?"

"No, I'm not, who are you?"

"Hans it's me your wife don't you remember"

"Ma'am I'm not Hans. What are you talking about?"

_WHAT IS GOING OOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS TOWN……………….THIS ISN'T OUR TOWN, OH HANS WHERE ARE YOU? _


	4. Chapter 4

_In my nightmares I see that town,_

_Silent Hill_

_I swore we'd never go back there._

_I lied._

_I'm here now, Rip, waiting for you,_

_I'm waiting for another chance,_

_In silent Hill we had the most sorrow._

_We also had the most luck._

_Your Husband,_

_Hans Gunsche._

"You must think that I'm crazy."

"Ma'am, have you seen this town? I highly doubt you're the one that's crazy." Rip stepped back and reached for her pistol.

"Oh shit. I left my pistol in the apartments." She turned her head to the direction that she had come from.

"Shall I accompany you to go get it?" he asked, politely. Rip rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care, that's all up to you." She said, without enthusiasm.

"Well my father taught me to always escort a lady." He replied, taking her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She yelped pulling back, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because there's no one else here that you can trust." He replied.

"That doesn't mean that I should trust you."

"What have you got to lose?" he asked.

"More then you think, Stetson."

END Chapter 4, sorry, a bit depressed here..,didn't want to write,


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you got to lose?" he asked. She shrugged and lolled her head a bit,

"Whatever, do as you wish." She turned away, her eyes downcast.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"You know, as I remember Hans and all of our good times, I also remember the bad, like the baby, and…and….well his affair." She said walking through the pungent smoke towards the Apartments again. The ground was sticky with molten tar and cling to her boots.

"If he had an affair, then why did you stay?" he asked.

"I don't remember exactly why I stayed, but I loved him, and he told me he was sorry, he begged me to stay, on his hands and knees, he told me he regretted it. I just wanted us to stay together."

"You're a very sweet woman."

"Thank you, that's very kind thing to say."

"No problem. Did he ever give you a reason as to why he strayed?"

"Yes, he told me he was frustrated with our fertility problems and confused and that this woman seduced him. I understood it all, so I forgave him."

"Most women would never do that."

"I know, I'm just more down-to-earth than most women." She said kicking a stone that was in her path.

"Which apartments was the pistol in? He asked.

"Blue creek apartments." She replied, then she turned with an almost sadistic smile.

"What?!" he asked

"You're just like a little innocent puppy dog, only you're not that innocent…" There was a jump in her step that wasn't there before. At that point Stetson thought that this woman might possibly be bipolar, but he shrugged it off and followed her anyway. When Rip tried the handle of the door to the Blue Creek Apartments she found it strangely locked, she struggled with the door. Rip pulled and pounded, kicked and screamed. "I swear, I was just in here!"

"That's the thing about this town, weird shit happens." He led her to the Woodside Apartments. "We can get in and go through a window into blue Creek, it shouldn't be too hard. I grew up here, and I remember when they built the new building, I could touch it through my window it was so close, and I was just a kid back then." They walked to the enterance to the apartments and Stetson broke down the door. I was stinky, and rotted through. Rip winced at the smell and scrunched her nose. "It smells like someone died in here!" he cried covering his face. Something tripped inside Rip Van Winkle's mind at that moment. The structure of this apartment reminded her of the one that she lived in when she was a child. She stayed silent and followed Stetson. The stairs were creaky and rotting. There was a constant fear of falling through. Rip didn't know why she had the sinking feeling of dread in her heart, but she did and she couldn't explain it. All she heard was Stetson's Cries of 'Dear God'. Rip gasped at the abstract Daddy (Rip's childhood) that made it's way down the second story hallway. It's stench almost made Rip vomit. Then came the memories from her childhood flooded her memories. Internally rip screamed, externally she was having a breakdown.

Silent Hill is doing more bad than good!


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing the Night/ Chasing the darkness

_AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated anything in like forever, but I'm trying to. There's too much bullshit drama in the Hellsing community created a poser-wannabe Rip cosplayer. Seriously. She's stalked me for almost a year. Aside from that, I've been busy with work and moving and driving. Also, I was hacked in January and thank God she didn't get my fanfiction account, cause I'dve killed her if she had. I'm working on getting Devart back, as well as my account. It's a good thing that I've got friends in high places._

Where we left off.

Rip lay on the dirt infested floor as Stetson beat the abstract daddy with a floorboard. She heaved heavy exasperated sighs. The creature soon crumbled to the sagging floor. Rip's vision went blurry, and it became hard for her to breathe for the longest time. Stetson kneeled down and rubbed her back until reality slowly bled into focus. Helping her up off the splintered floor, her grabbed her shoulders and asked "are you allright?" she nodded. Her head ached and throbbed, she felt like she had been stuck with a 100 pins. Her feet wobbled as she stood up. It was amazingly difficult for her. It took a fe w seconds for Rip to regain her composure before heading up to the second floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chasing the Night/ Chasing the Darkness Chapter 7 

The red eyes in the corner were the constant lights of the VCR and TV from having a tape in the player. Rip swallowed her fear and ventured in once more. Breathing a sigh of relief, she touched her hand to her heart. Everything was covered with dust and grime. Rip grabbed her pistol off the table and left the tape. Stetson investigated the bedroom; he invaded her privacy and began to go through her personal things, medical files and etc.

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm learning about you." He replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to." He replied.

"What makes you think I'd permit you to go through my personal things, like my medical records?"

"Do you have something to hide"?

"Perhaps I do." She snapped pulling the file from his hands and delivering a hard slap to his cheek.

"It's the baby isn't it?" Stetson said softly.

"Don't go there!"

"Alright I won't." he remarked. Rip turned to the closet, all that stood there was that dress. The Dress. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Stetson asked.

"No, not at all." She replied, staring into the nothingness of the closet. Stetson wandered into the main room, and upon seeing the tape on top of the table, he inserted it into the VCR. The tape started out black and soon flashed to a white room, it appeared to be a hospital room. He could hear screaming while a doctor coached her to 'push'. He assumed that the man behind the camera was Hans. Suddenly the camera died and everything _faded to black._ Rip came up behind him.

"Why were you watching that?" she asked.

"You left it on the table that's why." He replied. The next thing he knew she was passed out on the floor.

END Chapter

Authors Note: I know I haven't updated this story very often, but as my profile briefly explains one of the characters in this story is very personal to me, and before Psycho Stalker creates even more lies, I'll tell you now that it is NOT Rip. The character "Stetson" is based off a person that holds a very special part of my heart, and I'm writing this story as a way of coping with his passing. I also have a very special ending planned out for this story. It's difficult for me to write this story either in a notebook or my computer without beginning to cry. Now, having said that, I will say that I'm sorry this chapter is so short. :/ I'll try and make up for it,

R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chasing the Darkness/ Chasing the Night Chapter 8 Italics means flashbacks 

_Rip had remembered the last time she had made love to her husband, the day before his death. For the first time since Silent Hill, Rip had felt sexual. She felt like she could take on the world. She knelt before her husband and took him down her throat. It was so warm and she had loved the taste of his hot flesh in her mouth. She swallowed hard, Rip straddled her husband. She couldn't describe how much she loved him- words were unable to express her emotions at the moment in time. His lips were warm on her neck, and soft. It was sensual seductive. She leaned her head back and enjoyed the warm sensations down her neck, the soft kisses, gentle holding, warm caresses._

The next day it was all over. Hans was dead. Her life fell apart. She was breaking. She lost her rock, her companion, her lover, her friend, her mentor, everything. She cried for 6 months after Hans died, three months later the Letter from Silent Hill appeared. It gave her that faint glimmer of hope.

She left the next day.

She awoke to cool water being splashed on her face. Stetson was looking at her with a caring face.

"Where's the baby?" she asked disoriented.

"What Baby?" Stetson asked.

"Nevermind, I remember now. Where did you get clean water?" 

"I brought it with me, but what baby?"

"It's ok, nevermind, I remember now."

"Remember what?" he asked back

We were on our way to Brookhaven hospital when we were called and told that our Doctor didn't show up for his shift. When we got to obstetrics, we were told that Dr. Avondale Napyeer would deliver our baby. I was in so much pain, and Dr. Napyeer said an epidural would harm the baby. I believed him, and soon after the baby was delivered—a girl, I passed out from the pain. When I woke up Hans was holding my hand, he-he told me that our little girl didn't make it. It confused me, I had heard my little girl cry, I had seen her ultra sound, there was nothing wrong with her. The obstetrics nurse had acted so weird afterward, it scared me, and I had a feeling she had something to do with it. We never learned what the doctor had done to her. We left Silent Hill for good 3 weeks later.

"That's very tragic."

"I didn't want to come back, but that letter, I came back, I almost wish I hadn't."

"What's next on your list?" Stetson asked.

"Toluca hotel."

"Why Toluca hotel?"

"That's were Hans had his affair."

"How do you-"

"I caught him." She swallowed hard and paused. "I knew something was wrong when he was leaving Saline for Silent Hill almost every weekend and it was a three-hour drive. He told me he was meeting with Doctors to get us into an IVF program, but this had been going on for 4 months. One day I drove to Silent Hill myself, when I went to check into a room they told me that I already had a reservation, they gave me a room key, my heart raced as I opened that door. It was my worst fear. I caught him; I caught both of them in the act. It felt like a hot knife in my heart. I was sick. I will never forget the look on Hans' face. I drove home in such a flying rage that I barely remember what happened. I made that three-hour drive in less than two. Hans came home about an hour later. I didn't want to hear any of his excuses. He didn't have any, he had a reason. He told me that I wasn't a bad wife, but instead he told me that his appetite for sex was insatiable. He told me that he didn't want to 'burden' me. I thought it was pathetic. But, after a while, I forgave him."

"I know, you've told me." During the time that Rip and Stetson were speaking they made their way to the hotel. The room that they were looking for was 339. She prayed to see her husband this time. Prayed he was on the other side of the door.

She opened the door. Her heart sank when she realized that he wasn't there. Rip stood in the doorway while Stetson searched the dirty, dank and slightly cryptic room. He found a tape in the rotting drawer and decided to put in the VCR. It only took a few seconds to realize that this was homemade porn. For the first time Stetson was able to see what Hans had looked like. Rip turned from the splintered doorway when she heard the television.

"He taped his affair." Rip said dumbfounded. Stetson turned off the television.

"What's next?" he asked with a sigh.

"Our last trip is to Brookhaven Hospital."

End Chapter.

Saline is a city in Michigan that once held Ypsilanti State Mental hospital, one of the worlds largest mental hospitals. It was demolished by Toyota about a year ago, after being abandoned for about 10 or so. Since there is some speculation on where SH takes place in this story I am placing it in Michigan, because some of the buildings there will be backdropped for photoshoots, like Northville hospital will be brookhaven. I have acquired the paperwork for this, all that needs to be done is whiting out the names of the people who were going to go with me. If you'd like to be in this photoshoot or explore this old abandoned hospital, contact me, and I'll give you the paperwork, but you do have to submit to a drug test. Also, if the 2 people who fucked up their chances of going try to fool me into giving them the paperwork, I'll know. So don't even try it. I won't name names here either.

Room 339—

Room 339 is where I stayed at Acen 2006. While I keep in contact with one of my roommates, it's the one that I don't like that I felt compelled to name this room. The fact that while I was having a decent time at the con, and in respects the room, my fiancée was in surgery, and in a way I feel like that what I was doing was cheating on him, even though he told me to do it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chasing the Darkness Chasing the Night, chapter 9 

They took their time as they passed through the ash-infested streets. As the walked to brookhaven, Rip opened up a little more about her past.

Hans and I had a lot of problems, the fertility was one of them- I was born with only one ovary, so conceiving for me was really hard, and we never were able to. We came closer together when we came to Silent Hill. We both wanted to have a baby so bad. He would've made such a good father too. We had tried everything, from fertility drugs to herbs-but nothing worked. I think he took it harder than I did. I wanted a child just as well. Then finally after 2 years, we got into an IVF program. We were so happy. When I got pregnant it was the happiest moment of my life. I had no problems with the pregnancy except the fatigue, but that was normal.

Rip stood in a daze through the foggy night. The hospital was still quite far away.

Authors note: It was my original intent to edit the following part from the story and end the chapter here. However, I feel that I should post it. However, what I am about to write is NOT fiction. It is a slightly altered account of abuse that Stetson had experienced as a child before he passed. It is not for the faint of heart. After Stetson's father was convicted he was thrown into foster homes till he was 16; he was legally emancipated and moved in with Bobby.

Stetson felt sympathy with her plight. He stared at the ash-covered ground and kicked some soot around.

"I was only five when it got violent at home. My dad was an alcoholic. HE came home drunk nearly every night. I got better and better at hiding in the small places at home so that he wouldn't beat me. Eventually I got older and my little sister Anna had barely turned 4 when my father came back piss drunk from the bar, I was 7 by that time. When my father came home that night, he ended up killing my mother and my little sister. I was hiding in the basement storage room. He was convicted and sentenced to life in prison where he died about a year and a half ago. I never once visited him. Because I had no parents I was thrown around foster homes till I turned 18, then they kicked me out into the streets. I was only working part time in a neighboring town; I couldn't afford an apartment on my own, but one day I saw an ad in the paper for a woman in Silent hill looking for a male roommate. Her name was Riana, and she was the first person since my mother to show me compassion and love. We did fall in love. We married barely two years after the day that we met. I loved her. I had an experience very similar to what happen to your Hans, except I never left Silent Hill. I stayed and I clung to every memory of Riana that was all that I had left. I clung to what she left behind, her legacy, because that's all I had. She was my light; my life and I loved her with everything that I had. She was my Angel, I swear, she was sent from Heaven to help me, and she did. She helped me straighten out my life.

She never gave up on me, even when everyone else did. If it weren't for her I would've been dead along time ago. She believed in me. No one had ever done that before, no one ever cared about me before. I swear- If it hadn't been for her…."

Rip could see the hospital in the foggy distance; it loomed morbidly over them. It's once white walls now stained an abhorrent gray. The once marvelous structure now dilapidating, and falling apart. The beautiful windows broken, shattered and their frames a rusty almost blood-stained brown. Rip approached the double-doors. They were a sickly-pale gray, smeared with dried bloody handprints. Rip shrieked when she saw this. She knew she had to muster the courage to get inside this building. She had to do it for Hans' sake. She had to get her husband back. Stetson paced outside the doors.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I don't think that I'll be going in with you."

"That's ok, this is something that I need to do." She replied. Stetson dug into his pocket and pulled out something and handed it to Rip. It was a rosary.

"Take this with you, you'll need it. It belonged to Riana." Rip looked at the small black rosary for a moment. Then she smiled at Stetson, swallowed her fear and opened the door to all her worst nightmares.

End Chapter.

Name and age was changed to protect the identity of Stetson's baby sister.


	10. Chapter 10

CTD/CTN10 

Rip opened her eyes to the horror that was about to unfold in front of her. She had to explore this dank, rancid hospital on her own. The horrors that happened in this hospital were screaming through the walls, crying out to her, begging her for help. There was a rustling in the corner by the nurse's station, next to the day room. Rip immediately pulled out her flashlight and 357. Magnum. What she saw couldn't have been human though it was in a humanoid form. The neck was broken and bobbed side to side, the legs looked mangled and bent like a dolls. The arms flailed uselessly with a small steel pipe death-gripped in one hand. She had no face. It seemed that someone had ripped off the nurse's face and replaced it with old, decaying skin. Rip cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger, the nurse's faces exploded bullet fragments bone and blood, and she collapsed to the floor twitching horribly. Another blow to the head and she was dead. Rip inhaled deeply and began her way to the second floor. The room that she had stayed in with Hans was Room 216. She couldn't grab the railing to the stairwell; it was full of rust, nails, and grime.

Room 216 was just off one of the delivery rooms to the hospital. When she arrived she found the door boarded over and locked. _Someone is hiding something horrid._ She thought. She had to so something. The only other way into the room was from the outside. She wouldn't take the chance of falling while trying to get in through a probably locked window. She would disarm the door herself. Breaking into the nurse's station she found a set of keys, and stood at the boarded door trying each one till she found the right one. When she did she pushed the door open, and through the boards she could see that Hans was not in the room. Rip knew if she wanted those boards down, she had to pry the nails out of them. She also knew that there was a toolshed on the roof of the building.

"Hans please, please, let me know you're here." She spoke. Nothing replied. With heavy feet she went to the roof, there she found the oddest thing, it was a diary.

Jan 19 

_Stetson came back again today. He's really trying to cheer me up. I never thought I'd find someone to stay with me through this illness—but he has. I never thought that an ad in the paper would lead to me finding the love of my life. He's everything to me; I don't know what I'd do with out him._

_Feb 3_

_Doctor Carr sent me home today, there's no more that medicine can do. Stetson called him a fool. It's finally setting in that I'm dying. I don't understand how he can be happy with a wife that's this ill, but he's always got a smile on his face, and he always tells me how much he loves me. His eyes are so kind. I'm ashamed to be his wife. He deserves so much better._

_March 8_

_Today was a better day the M.G. recessed a bit and I felt well enough that Stetson and I took a walk to Rosewater Park. We watched the sun set together. And I'm afraid that it might've been the last time too. I don't know how much longer my body will put up with this illness. Stetson helps me so much I don't know what I would do without him; I love him more than anything. It's raining._

_June 1_

_It's almost over, I don't have long to live and Stetson's realized it, he tries to put up a front, but last night, after I went to sleep, I woke up and heard him crying out on the balcony. He must really love me if he's stayed this long. God, I wish I could give him the world on a silver platter. The love and gratitude that I feel for him is exploding out of my heart and there is no way that any amount of words can express that. God, Stetson, I love you more than life itself. I wish that there was something I could do to make my existence with you more meaningful, but it's far too late. Stetson, I love you. I don't think I'll write in my diary anymore, I haven't done it as frequently as I should've. I'll end this here._

_June 1 2006 –Riana Donahue._

Rip was appalled at what she had just read. Was the Stetson in the diary, the same Stetson she knew? Then again, it would explain so much if it were. She shoved the diary in her pocket, and turned toward the tool shed. As her hand touched the cold knob she heard something along the chain link fence-it was the sound of metal dragging. She didn't understand where it could've come from. Rip peered around the corned to see what it was. DEAR GOD! It was the monster that she had seen in the apartment! Oh Mary mother of God! Rip gripped her rosary and backed away from the humanoid creature. Quicker than she could move, the creature swung the large knife and the next thing Rip knew she was falling…

"Hans, you're going to be late for work!" Rip screamed up the stairwell. A few minutes later she heard his stocking feet padding down the stairs; he was fumbling with his tie.

"I have a meeting today at 3 so I probably won't be home till about 6, so don't wait up."

"Han's that's the third time this week, that you're staying late at the office, what's going on?"

"Nothing love, I just have a lot of work to do, I've taken on a lot." He replied shoving some bread in the toaster.

"Is it because you don't want to spend time with me?" Rip asked.

"No, where would you get that idea?" he asked lacing his shoes.

"Hans, it just seems that since…. Since we left Silent Hill, you've been working a lot more, and you don't want to spend time with me."

"Honey," he started grabbing her shoulders. "I love you, and I'm not avoiding you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" she said loudly.

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?" he asked.

"Hans, I'm serious, this is threatening our marriage! Last night was the first time we made love in months, and we barely speak, let alone spend time with each other!" she nearly screamed.

"I just can't deal with it!"

"Deal with what Hans! Your infertile wife! What is it Hans! Open your mouth and talk to me for once!" she screamed.

"I can't deal with the loss of the baby, Rip! I can't deal with the fact that we lost a year of our lives in a place like Silent Hill! I can't deal with the fact that I placed my trust in someone that hurt us, Rip, It's killing me!" he yelled back. They stood staring at each other in silence for a moment.

"Hans, I love you." Rip said.

"I love you too babe." Hans replied before giving his wife a warm hug. "Now I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight." With those words he was out the door. A few seconds later, the toast popped out of the toaster, smoking and black.

Rip waited for Hans that night, when six turned into seven, and then into eight, and when it was going on to nine-o clock, there was a knock at the door. It was the Saline police department. Immediately Rip lost the ability to stand. She didn't want to hear what had happened. She knew the police only came to your door for one reason. She knew that when she opened that door that Hans was dead. He had been in six-car pile-up and they were unable to get to him. She was told to go down to the hospital to identify the body.

Rip didn't know how long she had been out for but her head ached, and she was badly injured. When she got up she took a look around where she had fallen. It was the solitary confinement in the psychiatric wing of the hospital. When she stood up, she realized that she had sprained her ankle, however she persevered and made her way back to the maternity wing of the hospital. The hospital smelled of rubbing alcohol and blood. Everything had changed. It wasn't the same, blood ran down the walls of the hospital, everything was covered in some form of dirt, grime or rust, and this time, room 216 was open. Rip walked in.

_Clink _

She looked up to see something human in appearance crawling along the ceiling, it was hanging a corpse, and Rip turned and vomited. The corpse was dressed in an altered, revealing nurse costume and looked like the obstetrics nurse that had helped out Rip in the delivery room. Her head was cocked and she was smiling. She backed up and tried to leave the room. The door was closed and locked. She panicked. Rip had no idea how to handle the situation; the creature crawled the walls and ceiling while the nurse hung from the noose. Rip spun around and looked for another way out.

"_Vell vell vhat do ve have here?"_ Rip did not believe what she had just heard. It couldn't be.

No it couldn't be.

Yes, it was her worse nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

Chasing the Night/ Chasing the Dark Chapter 11.

It had been two years since Rip had come face-to-face with the doctor that delivered her stillborn child. Her hand was gripped on her small handgun. Breathing came heavy and labored. She was scared. Out from the corner of the darkness of the room, the doctor dressed in white vinyl emerged, blood dripping from his coat. Her palms were beginning to sweat. The hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Hans…"she whispered.

"He can't help you now." The doctor chided. Pulling on his latex glove, he grinned maniacally. There was something hanging in the air that she couldn't name. Some chemical, gas? Ethanol? She didn't know. It made her dizzy. Rip fell against the wall for support, but to no avail, she passed out only moments later.

Awaking several hours later she found herself tied to a medical table. Panic crawled its way up her spine and imbedded itself deep into her brain. Leather cuffs at her wrists and ankles dully roared with pain as she pulled herself from the table. Rip could hear the doctor sharpening the tools to her left. When she looked up she was able to see the disheveled nurse hanging from the rafters. There was something else crawling along the walls twitching rapidly. The room smelled of cyanide and nicotine. Bathed in a stark white light the doktor approached his victim. His gnarled bony hand groped her breast over her shirt. Rip twisted in discomfort. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Blood stained the walls of the room and pooled in small grotesque puddles on the floor. _ Oh God, I'm going to die here. _She thought. She felt reality and her consciousness slowly fade away.

But she heard it. The door broke down. Her head heavy she couldn't turn to see. But the voice was very familiar. It was Stetson. She could hear a familiar sound of a handgun going off, a light mist rained down. Rip was disoriented. She could feel Stetson cutting the ties at her wrists with his pocket knife. He helped her up and pulled her from the hospital room. He took her out onto the roof. The semi-fresh air made her feel a little bit better.

"Did you find what you needed to find?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. I haven't found my Hans." She whimpered.

"Where else do we have to go?" he asked.

"Nowhere, it's all over. I was a fool to think that he was here." Rip spoke, the wind blowing her hair back. Stetson opened his arms for her and she fell into them, exhausted. Stetson took her hand and led them out of the hospital. However, Rip could not help but look back at the hospital that aided in ruining her life.

There is no happy ending to this fairytale, because it never existed. Neither parties are among the living, but trapped in a ostentatious purgatory of never ending sorrow and pain. Their souls were in constant states of unrest and unfathomable agony. Snared in a state of spiritual turmoil that they never thought would end, leaving a yearning for the one that they loved. Their hearts ached for each other, and trapped in opposite alternate universes, they never knew when they would see the other again.

Fin

Koheu

End

Riana V.L.

10/17/07

11:40 P.M.


	12. Chapter 12

CTD/ CTN

Epilogue.

Stetson was never reunited with Riana, nor was Rip with Hans, Instead, they found their own comfort in each other, they moved from the Morbidity of Silent Hill into Saline, Into Rips' and Hans' former home.

While the living world mourned the loss of Rip and Stetson, they lived complacent, in their own world, in their alternate universe. Stetson found peace in Riana's rosary, in her diarys. Many of them which were found scattered among the tops of buildings in Silent Hill. He spent countless, meaningless days reading them, and grasping ahold of his wife's feelings.

Rip found comfort and sanity in her husbands home. She felt safe with the constant reminders of him that hung around. She knew that while he wasn't in her world, he was still present and waiting for her in the next world. She had a feeling he was happy, and that she had found what he had wanted her to find.

Rip and Stetson realized and came to the conclusion that they were neither living, nor dead, they knew where they were only as one word: Purgatory.

They didn't know how long they must be exist in this world, but they eagerly await the next.


End file.
